Never Let Go of Our love
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Hermione graduated Hogwarts and had returned to be the new Transfiguration Professor. at first Severus doesn't like it but eventually over time he fell in love ONE SHOT Warning death. do not own characters.


Never Let Go Of Our Love

Hermione Granger had graduated from Hogwarts one year ago and has now returned to be the new transfiguration professor. She was the only one qualified for the job after Professor McGonagall retired and Dumbledore decided to hire her. Hermione was excited to be returning and as well as teaching. She was proud to know that she would be making a difference in children's lives. All of her professors where there (well except for McGonagall). Dumbledore had motioned Hermione to sit next to Severus Snape. Snape gave Hermione his usual smirk as she tucked the chair under her and scooting it so that she could reach the table. After the students had quite down Dumbledore had began his usual welcome speech.

"to all the new students welcome to your first year at Hogwarts and those who returned welcome back. And I have some sad news that Professor McGonagall shall not return this year so to take her place Professor Granger would be the new transfiguration Professor." The students roared and cheered for her.

"now with no further announcements, let the feast began!" then with in a split second food popped out of no where on all four of the tables.

Hermione was eating in silence and so was Severus. He glanced at her but once she noticed he turned back and continued eating.

"you know Professor, we will be working together making potions for the midi witch. Dumbledore…" before she could finish her sentence he interrupted her.

"Yes Professor Granger, I know…Dumbledore had warned me about your assistance with me brewing the healing potions that poppy had wanted me to brew. Be at my office at eight tonight we shall start brewing it so we can get it over with". With that Snape left and went to his quarters.

It was ten minutes to eight and Hermione had reached Snape's office, 'well here goes nothing." After she knocked on Snape's door she heard a "enter" and they began to work on the potion.

They were silent most of the night making little to no conversation at all. Hermione grew tired after the potion was finished and started to help Snape clean up.

With out noticing she accidentally knocked over an empty vial and the vial shattered into little peaces of glass.

"oh! I'm so sorry," She said quickly and began cleaning up her mess.

"as you should be, you are lucky it wasn't the potion we just spent two hours brewing. Now once you have finished please leave my office." He said he was now upset at her for breaking his vial's. once she was done cleaning she left and she had tears rolling down her eye's. she knew it was no point in crying but for some reason she just couldn't help her self.

Every Friday night she appeared in Snape's office brewing the potion. Never really saying much. As weeks turned into months they began to talk more. And at the end of the year they became some what of friends.

It was the last day of the year and Severus was sitting at his desk and looking at some papers. But couldn't really concentrate. He had to admit that he started to fancy the young professor. 'maybe it wont be that bad. Maybe she likes me back.' He thought to himself while trying to grade last minute papers.

Hermione was too in her office grading last minute papers before her mind drifted ' Maybe Snape likes me. After all we have become friends. Sort of. I doubt it. he would never be interested in me. Who would?' she made her self focus on the papers until it was time for dinner.

Once she arrived Severus looked up at her. _Could it be? Snape actually notices me? Nah! _She sat next to him and started to eat.

Severus was thinking to himself using his peripheral vision to stare at the young woman next to him. _' I have to admit, she is quite stunning. Very nice looking. Maybe I just don't know it, but I think I might have fallin in love with her.--- what! What are you thinking! She would never be interested in you? Wait, we have become friends. She is the only one that isn't afraid of me. She doesn't seem to be bothered with my comment.' _He thought.

After the leaving feast Severus had accidentally bumped into Hermione while trying to leave the great hall.

"oh, my apologies Professor Granger." He said softly, Hermione winked at him

"no problem Professor Snape. I will see you next year I suppose." She said trying to start up a conversation. '_wow, I never realize how, what's the word for it? handsome he is. HERMIONE! What are you thinking? You cant be falling in love with a teacher! Wait, you're a teacher too, so yeah, though I have had a small school girl crush on him ever since I laid eye's on the man my first year, never did I admit it to anyone including my self. Until now.' _

A couple of years have past since Severus and Hermione were working together and Severus could bear it no longer. He knew he had fallin in love with her and he did not want to wait. He had asked her to come with him to Diagon alley to buy some more potions to fill his stores. She had gladly said yes. When they were about to enter a store, Severus had stopped her. Hermione was worried that something was wrong.

"is there something wrong Professor?" she asked

"no, nothing is wrong." He reassured her.

"infact, I need to tell you something." He was getting nervous as he tried to speak again.

There was a pause and Hermione grew tired of waiting.

"well, spit it out then, I can not read minds." She said jokingly.

"You know I'm not an emotional person." She craned her neck, "Everyone knows you're not an emotional person." He said.

"yes well, every one should know your not an emotional person." She replied smiling at him. He smiled back. He went to his knees and held out a small velvet box. Hermione's face was shocked. She didn't know what to say or do.

"Hermione Granger. I've known you since you were eleven years old. And you are the only person that I feel I can trust you with all my heart…..so now I ask you this….will you marry me?" he opened the box and there was a small ring with roses on the side and a blue diamond on it. Hermione was speechless. But she flew her arms around his neck hugging him.

"YES!" she answered and broke there embrace after Severus had hugged her back he smiled at her and she smile back. Before he put it on her finger he turned it around there was some writing on it and Hermione read it out loud.

" _Two souls, one heart. _Oh, I love it Severus! Thank you." She hugs him again. And for the first time they kissed. Severus had never been this happy in his whole life. They continued shopping and they reached knockturn alley. After a hour of shopping they decided to turn back. But instead a cold voice stopped them.

"nice to see you Severus." He said and he gave Severus an evil smile.

"Lucius" he said back. With out another word Malfoy pulled out his wand and then pointed it towards some one. Severus realized that he wasn't pointing the wand at him Malfoy was pointing the wand at Hermione. Lucius had said a curse and was headed straight for Hermione. Severus tried to stop it but it was to late. Hermione tumbled to the ground hard, holding her stomach. Lucius fled, Severus on the floor holding Hermione.

"NO! Hermione. We are going to get you safe. You'll be alright. I promise!" he said picking her up.

"It hurts Severus. Really bad." She struggles to talk. She was coughing really hard. It was a struggle for her to breathe.

"I know Hermione, just hang on. We'll get you to Poppy, she'll know what to do." With that said he aparated back to Hogwarts and ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing. Carrying Hermione in his arms. Poppy ran towards him as he enters the wing. Drawing a bed with her wand as Severus gently laid Hermione on the bed. Severus told Poppy everything. And she tried to save Hermione with a couple of healing potions. Hermione lay asleep. Barely alive.

"will she be okay?" he struggled to say. He is still holding Hermione's hand.

"all we can do is wait. I did my absolute best but with the serpents curse." She said sadly to Severus. He began to cry. Tears rolling down his face. This was the first time he had actually cried. He was never an emotional person, but in this case. He couldn't help it. Hermione struggled to open her eyes.

"Hermione! Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again." He cried more. Hermione smiled at him. Hugging him as best she could. But the pain was unbearable.

"Severus….I…would…never….leave…you voluntarily." She struggled to speak. She coughed again. She knew she was dieing.

"I love you so much Hermione." He spoke again kissing her forehead.

"I…love…you…to….but…remember…I'll…be…in…a…better…place" she struggled as her last breath came nearer.

"I don't want you to leave Hermione. You're my one true love. Never will I love again." He continued to cry. Hermione lifted up her hand and landed it on Severus check.

"you'll be in my heart. I'll….be….in….your…dreams….never….give….up…I'll….be….watching….over…you…my love, we will meet again someday. Don't…you….ever….forget…..don't….you….ever….give…up….I….will….always…..love…

you. never let go.….." and with that she gently closes her eyes and she had had her last breath. Severus had caught her hand when it dropped. He sat it beside Hermione's lifeless body and reached up and gently kissed her lips for the last time and still tears are rolling down his face.

"I'll never let go of our love Hermione Jane Granger."

The next day Severus arrived at the funeral of Hermione Granger. He was standing in front of the casket placing one hand on top of it. he was thinking about all the good times they have shared. Brewing the potions that Poppy had requested. He should've married her a long time ago. but now it was to late. His fiancé is now dead. He sat back down and Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Miss Granger was a well known witch. She was smart. Kind, loving, and she never gave up. She was one of a kind. Very loyal, trustworthy, and had inspired her classmates and while she teach here she inspired her students. We will miss Ms. Granger she is loved by all." After Albus's speech, Severus got up and started to speak. Every one was shocked. Harry and Ron was there of course. They all said good bye so now it was Severus turn.

Severus looked up at the crowd looking at Albus, then to Potter and the Weasley's.

"I have known Ms. Granger since she was eleven years old. She was my brightest student. My favorite to be completely honest. When she returned to Hogwarts, I've realized that I have fallin in love with her. Though it was secret of course. I remember the day when we went to Diagon Alley to refill my stores. I pulled her aside and I had asked her to be my wife…." Almost every one in the room gasped. Harry and Ron were shocked. And so were all the Weasley family.

"she said yes. She said she loved me. I loved her. We were walking out of a store in knockturn alley and Lucius stopped us. Pointed his wand towards Hermione. And sent the serpent curse at her. I couldn't believe it. she was in so much pain." He closed his eye's and remembered every detail. And continued speaking.

"she fell to the ground clutching to her stomach, screaming in pain. I picked her up and told her everything will be okay. We aparated to Poppy. She did her best to save her. She told me no matter what never give up. She said she will be in a better place. That she will be in my dreams. And that we will meet again some day. I cried. When she took her last breath. It was like half of me died when she died. She was the only person who knew me who loved me for me. Hermione, if your listening, or watching. I love you. And I'm admitting this to every person in this room." And with that he had finished his speech. He walked up to the casket once more and laid down her favorite flower. A rose. And sat back down next to Albus.

A couple of months went by and Severus was sitting at his desk. He was never the same after Hermione had passed away. He was silent and hardly ever spoke a word to any body. Albus had came in late that Saturday night.

"She loved me. I loved her. We loved each other. She was meant for me. And now, she's gone. She's never coming back. I want her back Albus. I want to hold her in my arms. And never let go." He said. Albus nodded his head.

"Good bye Albus." Severus walked out of the room and went to his store closet. He grabbed a be gone now potion.

"I want to be with you Hermione." He said his final words and put the potion to his lips and drank it. immediately he fell to the ground.

Albus hear a crashing noise from Snape's store closet. And he walked in and found Severus dead with the broken vial surrounding him. He should've known Severus was going to do this.

Another funeral had finished. Severus's grave was next to Hermione's. under an oak tree and the lake behind the tree.

Severus's and Hermione's spirit rose from the grave. They were together again. They sit underneath the oak tree just holding each other. They were now in a better place together. And there love will last for eternity.


End file.
